<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【精猫】夜息香 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801704">【精猫】夜息香</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※abo文学，追妻火葬场</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【精猫】夜息香</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※abo文学，追妻火葬场</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　港口的酒馆里总是人来人往，船员们海盗们都喜欢在靠岸期间过来喝点酒吃吃肉，久违的放松一下。</p>
<p>　　而自打三个月前酒馆的老板雇佣了一个新的侍应生后，这里的生意似乎更是变得好的不得了，总有些水手会在点上一杯酒后偷偷打量着正忙来忙去的那个乖巧的猫魅，并在他接近时深呼吸一口从他身上传来的那一缕淡淡的婴猴薄荷的味道。</p>
<p>　　一个omega在这样的一个酒馆里并不多见，所以那些水手们多少都抱有一些自己的意图，只不过酒馆的那位喜欢穿女装的精灵老板总是将那个猫魅看得死死的，每当有不怀好意的客人接近时总会及时的叫回那个猫魅，然后偷偷的投过去一个警告性的眼神。</p>
<p>　　“我说老板，你干嘛看得这么严实？难不成那是你的omega？”</p>
<p>　　每当有客人偷偷问出这个问题时，酒馆的老板就会从镜子前抬起头，丢出一个白眼后没好气的说道，“懂什么？我这是为了你们好！别看到个omega就蠢蠢欲动，至少莱亚可不是你我这些人能碰的。”</p>
<p>　　水手们不信邪，锲而不舍地想打探出来更多消息，因为这个叫莱亚的猫魅温顺又麻利，而且他的信息素实在是太能够缓解疲劳了，那种清爽干净的味道就如同他本人一样，淡淡的，却令人上瘾。</p>
<p>　　酒馆的大门又被推开了，莱亚立刻主动迎上去，却还没等说出欢迎词就愣在原地，手里的盘子掉在地上，碎裂的声响让所有人都看向了门口那个穿着与这里有些格格不入的精灵。</p>
<p>　　那是一身伊修加德的贵族才会穿的衣服，那种身份尊贵的老爷通常是不屑于光临这种杂乱吵闹的小酒馆的，所以这个人一定是有目的而来，而且从莱亚的反应来看，八成也是跟莱亚有关了。</p>
<p>　　就在所有人都抻着脖子看热闹的时候，莱亚忽然扭头就想离开，却被这位贵族一下子叫住了名字。</p>
<p>　　“莱亚你等一下！”</p>
<p>　　莱亚僵在原地，不敢回头却也不敢继续走动，他对这个人似乎有着本能的恐惧，那微微颤抖的身体和不断甩动的尾巴已经暴露了他的情绪，但来人却忽然对着他的背影单膝跪下了。</p>
<p>　　“莱亚……我来，是向你请求原谅来了。”</p>
<p>　　人们纷纷小声议论起来，有些惊讶于一个贵族会对一个普普通通的猫魅做出这种举动说出这些话，但莱亚显然并没有因此而被打动，反而转身忍着眼泪看向了那个贵族。</p>
<p>　　“我怎么敢……让您对我说这种话？塞卡利斯，我的少爷，我求您放过我不行吗？”</p>
<p>　　“不是的！”塞卡利斯有些焦急地拔高了声音，刚想站起来走近一些时莱亚立刻充满戒备地后退了两步，也只好先退回原位，格外自责地看向莱亚，“对于我过去的所作所为我很抱歉……我向你保证我会改的，我会重新对你好的，所以可不可以……可不可以给我一个重新追求你的机会？”</p>
<p>　　水手们不约而同地瞪大眼睛，看了看两个当事人又看向了老板，后者无奈地撇撇嘴耸了耸肩，可还没等人们消化完这句话的信息时，莱亚再次语出惊人。</p>
<p>　　“塞卡利斯，我们已经离婚了。”</p>
<p>　　这下曾经对莱亚抱有好感的水手们纷纷伤感了起来，也终于明白了老板那句话的含义，可要突然面对暗恋对象实际上已婚甚至已经离婚了，这还是一个不小的打击，人们纷纷酸溜溜地看了一眼塞卡利斯，化悲愤为酒量猛地灌起了酒。</p>
<p>　　“咳嗯……莱亚，我觉得你跟这位客人最好还是谈谈，毕竟……”</p>
<p>　　酒馆老板姗姗来迟，走到两人中间摆出一副和事佬的气势，但莱亚似乎兴趣缺缺，忽然低下头飞快地用手背抹了一下眼睛就离开了前厅，老板对着塞卡利斯露出一个职业性的假笑，也急急忙忙跟着莱亚走进了后厨。</p>
<p>　　酒馆里安静下来了，耳朵尖的人已经能够听到从后厨传来了莱亚撕心裂肺的哭声，所有人都沉默地低头喝酒，只有塞卡利斯还站在原地，向着哭声传来的方向望了好一会儿才叹了口气离开了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　接下来一连几天莱亚都没有到店里来，但是塞卡利斯似乎铁了心要等着莱亚，只是老板似乎并不愿意招待这位客人，每次都会对他冷嘲热讽。</p>
<p>　　“哟——你怎么还没滚回伊修加德，我劝你别等了，小莱亚一点都不想见你。”</p>
<p>　　老板对着镜子补着妆，似乎连看都不想看上一样，但塞卡利斯也不恼，只是将一大盒索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕搁在了桌子上，有些局促地对着老板笑了笑。</p>
<p>　　“能不能请你帮我把这个带给莱亚？他喜欢吃这个所以我特意从伊修加德叫来甜点师给他做的。”</p>
<p>　　老板终于舍得把视线从镜子里挪到那盒蛋糕上，冷哼一声扔下镜子拎起蛋糕盒就转身离开了酒馆。可半个小时后，蛋糕又被原封不动地拎了回来，老板抱着胳膊有点好笑的看了一眼失落的塞卡利斯，摇了摇头不断咋舌。</p>
<p>　　“我看你还是别白费力气了，当初动不动就骂他让他滚的人是你吧？甚至动手把人拖到大门外不让他进家门的人也是你吧？怎么现在莱亚主动走了你就开始死皮赖脸了呢？”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯有些惊愕地看向老板，但又随即懊悔地低下头，他没办法反驳刚刚的每一句话，过去所犯下的错误也在不断让他的内心受到煎熬。</p>
<p>　　见塞卡利斯没有回答，老板翻了个白眼开始查看账本，可就在他刚翻开一页纸后，塞卡利斯却忽然有了回应。</p>
<p>　　“以前对莱亚造成过的伤害……我不会否认的，但我也是真心想要弥补我的过错，您可不可以帮我劝劝莱亚？”</p>
<p>　　“我为什么要帮你？！我又不希望小莱亚也连我一起讨厌！”</p>
<p>　　老板猛地拍了一下桌子，但塞卡利斯没有丝毫退却，反而认真地盯着他说道，“您知道的，莱亚已经被我永久标记了，他需要我的安抚，不然久了会出大麻烦的，否则您也不会一直帮莱亚拒绝掉其他人吧。”</p>
<p>　　两个气势十足的精灵alpha就这么针锋相对，周围的人连大气都不敢喘一下，直到老板先挪开视线，有点不情愿地哼了一声。</p>
<p>　　“莱亚怎么就被你这么个混球标记了……算了算了我知道了，但我得先声明一点，我不会真的帮你劝他的，顶多让他同意来上班。你应该清楚吧，这种时候逼得太紧了你我明天就都别想见到他了，他三个月前敢从伊修加德跑到这儿，下次就敢跑去更远的地方。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　两个人达成协议的第二天莱亚果然有些没精打采得来了，两只眼睛红的像兔子一样，只是第一天一整天都没有看塞卡利斯一眼，老板乐得看塞卡利斯吃瘪，所以连提醒都不提醒一下，任由莱亚把他当空气。</p>
<p>　　但塞卡利斯似乎已经乐在其中了，甚至还放任老板自来熟地把被带来的索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕吃掉了好大一部分，然后听他评头论足。</p>
<p>　　“我听说你之前出轨玩得挺溜啊？家里有女佣还什么家务活都让莱亚做，然后自己出去找小妖精花天酒地？”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯正在盯着莱亚忙碌的身影，听到老板这句话时有些惭愧地低下了头，“……是。”</p>
<p>　　老板嘀嘀咕咕的说了些什么，忽然瞥了一眼还在忙的莱亚后放下叉子手指点着桌子小声教训道，“我说你啊，有你这么做人的吗？莱亚说当初非要追他的人也是你，怎么把人追到手结了婚就不用疼了是吧？我要是有这么乖的omega我碰手心里都怕他磕着碰着了，你说说你都干了些什么？放任那些图钱的狐狸精欺负他不算你还亲自动手打人，我听到的时候我都想打你。”</p>
<p>　　老板说得义愤填膺，甚至还挥了挥拳头以示气愤，却没想到莱亚不知道什么时候回来了，急忙收起架势尴尬地笑了笑，刚要说点什么的时候莱亚却放下了客人点菜单就走了，也只好急急忙忙跟上去，看到塞卡利斯站起来的时候又一个眼神把他瞪了回去。</p>
<p>　　莱亚回到后厨默默地清洗着餐具，听到开门声时不等对方开口忽然叹了口气，“您不用再帮我说那些话了，以前是我太单纯什么都愿意相信他，就算他对我不好我也觉得是因为我做的不够好才不能留住他……我早该知道我们不合适的……”</p>
<p>　　他说着说着又用袖子抹了一下眼泪，听到脚步声接近又吸了吸鼻子勉强笑道，“我没事的，我只是……只是还有点不甘心。”</p>
<p>　　“那就给我一个机会让我补偿你好不好？”</p>
<p>　　不是店长的声音，莱亚猛然回头看到身后的塞卡利斯吓得立刻后退，就要撞上灶台时被一下拉了回去。莱亚不断挣扎着试图离开，但塞卡利斯就是死死地抱住他不肯松手，任凭莱亚捶打甚至用牙咬住他的胳膊，直到一丝腥甜的味道在口中散开，莱亚才在洋甘菊的味道中渐渐冷静下来。</p>
<p>　　他有很久没有闻到过他的alpha的信息素了，就算心里再怎么抗拒这个人，作为已经被标记过的omega，莱亚始终无法抗拒来自本能的需求，当初就是因为这个淡淡的甜味才让他相信塞卡利斯所说的一切甜言蜜语，然后不顾朋友的警告义无反顾地答应了塞卡利斯的求婚嫁到了伊修加德，却坠入了无尽的深渊。</p>
<p>　　莱亚安静下来了，塞卡利斯还在轻轻抚摸着他的头发，莱亚始终不敢确定他所说的“悔过”会不会又像当初追求自己一样只是一时兴起，现在的他对这个男人充满戒备，在冷静下来后忽然深吸了一口气。</p>
<p>　　“算了，你想做什么我从来也阻止不了什么，我不想让店长再为我的事为难所以你想做什么就做什么吧。”</p>
<p>　　“那你的意思是可以给我机会了吗？！”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯激动地抓住莱亚的胳膊，却被莱亚轻飘飘地拂掉了手，曾经清澈而明亮的眼睛在这两年泪水的洗礼下已经变得失去光彩，莱亚凄惨地笑了笑，有些沙哑的声音听起来疲惫不堪。</p>
<p>　　“塞卡利斯，在我无数次求你留在我身边求你相信我的时候，你有想过给我肯定的答案吗？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚说完转身离开，走到门口时又回头看了一眼尚未回神的塞卡利斯，最终还是忍不住叹息一声，一出门就看到靠在门口的老板。</p>
<p>　　“给您添麻烦了。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚对老板低头行了个礼，老板却将他的下巴抬起来，修长的手指抹去他眼尾的泪花，然后对他露出了一个妩媚的微笑。</p>
<p>　　“这么漂亮的眼睛总是流眼泪可就不漂亮了。不论有什么打算都可以跟我商量哦，就算让我把他打一顿也是可以的。”老板说着挥了挥拳头，有点滑稽的模样让莱亚破涕为笑，那一点微笑如同雨过天晴的阳光一般明艳动人，看得老板也愣了一下，只不过稍纵即逝，便拍拍莱亚的肩膀故作轻松地说道，“甜点总归是无罪的，去吃点东西吧，至少那家伙的厨子手艺确实不错哦。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚点点头乖巧的走远了，老板看着他的背影还在愣神，后厨的门再次开了，塞卡利斯失魂落魄地走出来，老板瞥了他一眼不由得摇了摇头。</p>
<p>　　“别一副死人脸了，莱亚说的一点都没错，你也该好好尝尝反复失败的滋味了，之前他就是输在让你得到的太轻松。”老板压低声音说了几句后忽然转过来背对着所有的客人和莱亚收起了往日那副有些女气的腔调，用严肃而带着些警告意味的口吻补充了一句，“莱亚会心软但我不会，这是你最后一次机会，别让我再听说你重蹈覆辙，这家酒馆里的任何一个水手都可以送你去喂鲨鱼。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯再出现在酒馆里时已经是两天后的事了，他脱下了那身象征着身份的华贵的大衣，只是穿着普普通通的衬衣就跑来了酒馆，而且直奔老板的柜台前高声说道，“请让我在您这里工作！”</p>
<p>　　老板和莱亚都吓了一跳，老板甚至被正在喝的奶茶呛到了一口，莱亚急忙递上毛巾帮他拍了拍后背，这才稍微有了些缓和。</p>
<p>　　“你要干什么？！”</p>
<p>　　“莱亚做什么我就做什么！”</p>
<p>　　老板清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼有些不知所措的莱亚后忍不住问道，“你……会洗盘子端菜？我说塞卡利斯大少爷，在我这工作可不是过家家，打坏东西照顾客人不周到我可都要罚的。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯昂首挺胸信心满满地回答，“造成损失的话不论多少钱我都可以……”</p>
<p>　　“停！”老板伸手阻止他继续说下去，带着审视的目光打量了一会儿后不怀好意地笑道，“罚钱？你以为我不知道你这个大少爷从来都不缺钱吗？想在我这工作可以啊，我不管你要在我这里做多久，打坏一个盘子就多给我干一天，客人对你不满一次再多干一天，你现在后悔还来得及啊？”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯呆在原地，莱亚偷偷拽了拽老板的衣摆，后者却毫不在意地撩了一下头发叉着腰略带挑衅地看着赛凯利斯补充了一句，“这都做不到的话我看这位少爷的决心也不过如此。”</p>
<p>　　“我做！”塞卡利斯咬牙坚定地点点头，“你是老板你说了算。”</p>
<p>　　老板冷哼一声，抬一抬下巴示意了一下不远处刚走的客人留下的餐盘，“去把那些给我洗了，别给我偷懒，让我抓到多加你一个月的工时。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯看似麻利地走过去胡乱将餐具摞起就往后厨端，莱亚欲言又止地看了看刚要说些什么的时候，果不其然，那些晃晃悠悠的餐具刚一进后厨就掉了两个下来，伴随着“哗啦”一声，塞卡利斯有些尴尬地回头看向从门口探头张望的人。</p>
<p>　　“那个……这个就……”</p>
<p>　　“多加两天哟～”老板说完就笑眯眯地拉着莱亚缩回去关上了后厨的门。</p>
<p>　　要让一个从小被人伺候着长大的大少爷学会如何接待客人打扫卫生和清洗餐具并不是一件容易的事情，尤其是最初的一段时间，塞卡利斯总要打翻几个盘子，要加的天数似乎已经变得遥遥无期，以至于这位过去一向春风得意的精灵少爷现在也变得蔫头耷脑的了。</p>
<p>　　莱亚终归有点心软，看多了塞卡利斯一边偷偷垂头丧气一边还要强打起精神陪着笑脸应付那些不讲理的海盗后，就忍不住偷偷拉走了老板。</p>
<p>　　“店长……我们这样会不会有点不太好？”</p>
<p>　　“这么快就心疼他了？”老板挑了挑眉，瞥了一眼不远处的塞卡利斯，“以前他可没少折腾你，现在让他吃点苦头也是他该的。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚还是有些担心，老板也只能耸了耸肩轻轻掐了一下莱亚的脸颊，“傻不傻，这就心疼他了难怪你以前吃亏。听好了，男人只会对费尽心思求而不得的东西一直放在心上，尤其是向他这样以前浪荡惯了的，不然也不会被外面的狐狸精吃的死死的，虽然现在八成是意识到真正为他考虑的人是谁了才回心转意，不过也不能这么快就大意，不好好措措他的锐气将来重蹈覆辙怎么办？你还能再跑一次不成？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚陷入了沉思，老板拍了拍他的肩膀，正准备再说些什么的时候，酒馆里忽然传来了玻璃碎裂的声音，紧接着就是一声响亮的巴掌和破口大骂。</p>
<p>　　“你他妈给老子吃的这都是些什么东西！这是人吃的吗？！”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯捂着麻住的半边脸半天没有回应，就在海盗抬起脚的时候，莱亚及时冲上来，替塞卡利斯挡下这一脚，踉跄了一步后忍痛向海盗行了个礼。</p>
<p>　　“非常抱歉，我们这就给您准备新的饭菜。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯瞪大眼睛看着莱亚低下头疼得冷汗直冒的样子，正想要发作的时候却被莱亚一把抓住胳膊警告地瞪了一眼，也只好跟着低下头，海盗这才冷哼一声坐下来。</p>
<p>　　莱亚急忙收拾好碎掉的餐具和地上的饭菜就拉着塞卡利斯走了，回到后厨关起门了才倒吸一口冷气揉了揉刚刚被踢到的腰侧，塞卡利斯慌忙接下莱亚手里的垃圾搁到一旁，蹲下来格外焦急地看着莱亚却又不敢碰他。</p>
<p>　　“你怎么样？有没有很痛啊？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚勉强扯出一个微笑安慰道，“没事，你腰上被摔伤的地方要是被踢到就不好了，而且我……习惯了，揉一揉就好。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯的脑袋“嗡”的一声，如同刚刚那一脚是踢在了他的头上一样，因为他知道这个所谓的“习惯”就是他造成的，就连他刚刚被那个海盗骂的那句话，他也曾对莱亚说过一模一样的话。</p>
<p>　　“……对不起。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯深深地低下头，握紧拳头身体有些微微发抖，莱亚忽然叹息一声，犹豫片刻算是安抚性地轻声说道，“都过去了。”</p>
<p>　　“我……我可以抱抱你吗？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚没有拒绝也没有同意，塞卡利斯试探性地将莱亚抱紧，却又小心地避开他的腰侧，一时间屋里只剩下排气扇的声音，直到莱亚轻轻推了推塞卡利斯。</p>
<p>　　“刚刚的事我会跟店长说一下的，我先重新做一份肉排。”</p>
<p>　　“不用这么麻烦了哦，客人已经走了。”老板不知道什么时候出现在门口斜倚在门框上，皮笑肉不笑地看着还抱在一起的两个人，“可能是临时有事吧，走得匆匆忙忙得呢，另外塞卡利斯打碎一个盘子出现一次接待失误所以多扣两天，莱亚不许求情！”</p>
<p>　　老板直接把莱亚要说的话堵了回去，末了突然阴阳怪气的冷哼一声，“你们两个注意影响！真是白费口舌。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚愣了一下急忙红着脸从塞卡利斯怀里挣开，看着老板扭着胯消失在门口后吐了吐舌头跟上去溜走了，留下塞卡利斯还站在原地，看着空落落的怀抱还有些意犹未尽。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　两个月足以让塞卡利斯都学会了如何做一个合格的侍应生，他已经不需要再靠莱亚偷偷帮忙就可以做好老板交代的所有任务，甚至还抽空自掏腰包请人过来把酒馆里的一些旧桌椅翻新了一遍。</p>
<p>　　拿人手短，老板自此也就对他们两人私底下的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，所以给了塞卡利斯更多的表现机会，时常就在休息时间邀请莱亚去吃一顿烛光晚宴。</p>
<p>　　其实塞卡利斯更想进一步走进莱亚的房间，只是莱亚一直没有松口，塞卡利斯也只能因此作罢，似乎留足了耐心想慢慢让莱亚重新接受自己，但老板总还是有些心里不踏实，只好趁着把塞卡利斯派出去取货的时候又拉着莱亚八卦了起来。</p>
<p>　　“你这么快就准备原谅他了？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚摇摇头，拉着自己的尾巴尖犹豫了一下，“只是给他个机会吧，塞卡利斯很固执的，如果我不答应他会做出更多麻烦事的。”</p>
<p>　　老板忍住了翻白眼的冲动继续追问道，“那他有没有说为什么突然就悔过自新了？”</p>
<p>　　“嗯，我之前不是说他以前摔伤过嘛，其实就是在我离开他不久前的事，因为在外面遇上风雪时不小心从高处摔伤，腰还被冰锥戳伤了，伤得的确严重，我熬了一个月才把他看护好。”</p>
<p>　　“我记得你说你离开伊修加德的原因是被人诬陷了。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚点了点头继续说道，“塞卡利斯当时最得宠的床伴可能是想挤掉我亲自做贵族家的少夫人吧，所以在塞卡利斯快要醒的时候把我支走，等我回来的时候就已经变成‘是我因为恨塞卡利斯冷落我所以故意在他的陆行鸟上动了手脚才导致他摔伤’，然后辛辛苦苦照顾了他一个月的人变成了他的那个床伴，我有试图辩解不过没人替我作证就是了。”</p>
<p>　　“这都他妈什么人？！这他也能信？？谁是他老婆谁照顾他他心里就没点逼数吗？！”老板义愤填膺地猛拍了一下桌子，吓得莱亚急忙安抚了他一下，又向被惊扰的客人们尴尬地笑了笑。</p>
<p>　　“有什么信不信的，那个时候塞卡利斯已经冷落了我一年多了，而那个女孩跟他还正是兴头上，我的话当然最不可信。不过假的终归是假的，他那个床伴的信息素终归跟我不一样，她也不是我，做不到像我那么处处都小心照看，所以到最后还是露馅了。”</p>
<p>　　“让我猜猜结果是不是正相反，那女人才是动手脚的那个？”老板说着看到莱亚点了头，立刻充满嘲讽地哼了一声，“真老套，塞卡利斯也是，活该腰被捅个洞，咋没捅他胸口上！”</p>
<p>　　“您至于这么想咒我去死嘛。”塞卡利斯不知道什么时候回来了，有些哭笑不得地看着老板气势汹汹地瞪了他一眼。</p>
<p>　　“我又不会真的在你胸口开个洞，你怕什么？瞅你做的那些缺德事，人没了知道真相了才知道后悔，我现在想想莱亚刚来的时候那一身伤就后怕，你也不怕把他打死。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯唯唯诺诺地对着老板哈腰认错，听着老板絮絮叨叨地数落他的各种不是，莱亚有点愣神，恍惚间又想起了曾经挥之不去的噩梦，只不过现在的塞卡利斯已经判若两人。</p>
<p>　　“是是是您说的都对，您就别骂我了，我这不是已经知错了嘛。”塞卡利斯叫苦不迭，偷偷对莱亚投来求助的目光，却被老板发现，揪着耳朵又继续了新一轮的教训，直到说得口干舌燥了才发现莱亚已经不见了。</p>
<p>　　“莱亚哪去了？”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯在店里环顾一周，也没有发现莱亚的身影，他正要去看看后厨时，一位熟客忽然有些担忧地走了过来。</p>
<p>　　“你们最好出去看看，上次在店里闹事的那个海盗喝多了，莱亚被叫去说是要帮忙搀扶一下，我总觉得时间过得有点久。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯和老板交换了一下眼神，老板刚要起身就被拦了下来。</p>
<p>　　“您留在店里，我去找莱亚。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯说着就飞奔出去，外面夜色已深，他在港口四处奔走，努力捕捉着空气中那一抹若隐若现的薄荷味，心脏剧烈地跳动着。敏锐的耳朵忽然从风声中捕捉到了一瞬的尖叫，他急忙顺着声音的方向赶过去，果然在隐蔽的角落里看到了已经被海盗压在墙上的莱亚。</p>
<p>　　“救我！”</p>
<p>　　莱亚勉强发出了求救信号的时候，塞卡利斯已经冲了上去，一拳打在了海盗的脸上，一只手搂住莱亚在对方没反应过来前又狠狠在他肚子上踢了一脚。一直跟在酒馆附近的家仆赶了过来，塞卡利斯一下抽出他腰上的剑直指海盗的面门露出了他作为一个贵族嚣张而狠厉的一面。</p>
<p>　　“上次给店长一个面子而已，还敢再来碰老子的omega，现在这是店外，我杀了你店长也不会埋怨我的。”</p>
<p>　　就在塞卡利斯正要挥剑的时候，一枚子弹击中了剑刃让塞卡利斯挥歪了角度，剑只是浅浅划过海盗的衣襟，将衣服割破只留下一道浅浅的红印，塞卡利斯猛的回过头，正好看到了举着火枪的老板，和他手里那个冒烟的枪口。</p>
<p>　　“冷静点塞卡利斯，你该先关心一下莱亚，他不对劲我不能过去。”</p>
<p>　　老板捂着口鼻严肃地看着已经有点站不稳的莱亚，塞卡利斯终于后知后觉地闻到了那浓重的薄荷味。</p>
<p>　　莱亚发情了。</p>
<p>　　“不想让他引来更多alpha就快点带他走，他房间的备用钥匙在门口花盆下面，这家伙我处理。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯赶紧把剑抛给家仆，一把抱起莱亚向老板点点头。</p>
<p>　　这是塞卡利斯第一次走进莱亚现在的房间，但他已经完全没精力去四处打量了，莱亚身上的信息素越来越明显。</p>
<p>　　“莱亚！你怎么样？怎么突然发情了？！”</p>
<p>　　“他逼我灌了药……标记失效了，你重新标记我好不好，这样好难受……”</p>
<p>　　剥夺一个已经被标记的omega的标记，即使是靠药物所造成的暂时性的剥夺也会对omega造成不小的精神伤害，塞卡利斯心里“咯噔”一下，手忙脚乱地安抚着莱亚的情绪，不断亲吻着他的脸颊和额头。</p>
<p>　　“没事的没事的，只是暂时失效而已。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚已经开始发抖，紧紧抓着塞卡利斯的衣服想要让自己冷静下来却收效甚微，感应不到标记的感觉如同坠入冰窖，他迫切地需要让塞卡利斯帮他找回温暖。</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯忽然扯下他的后衣领，拨开发尾露出白净的脖子，咬在颈后的腺体上重新注入他的信息素，但他们真的有太久没有做过了，仅仅是靠临时标记的行为完全不足以填补莱亚的需要，但塞卡利斯不确定莱亚愿不愿意跟他上床，所以尽管他已经闻着他的omega的信息素到了蠢蠢欲动的状态，却不敢有丝毫越界。</p>
<p>　　莱亚的耳朵已经快要塌到头皮上了，尾巴不断拍打着床，那一副可怜的样子看的塞卡利斯咽了咽口水，但也只能忍着扑倒他的冲动僵硬地抚摸着他的头发。</p>
<p>　　只是莱亚并不满足于此，或许是突然的发情期已经搞得他意识混乱，竟然直接把手伸向了塞卡利斯的裤裆。</p>
<p>　　“我要这个……”莱亚隔着裤子抓着塞卡利斯的肉棒含糊不清的嘀咕了一句，那根紧绷的神经就被硬生生绷断了。</p>
<p>　　莱亚是他的omega，现在正在拼命诱惑他，那还有什么理由不做？既然他想为什么不再来一次永久标记，哪怕只是暂时的单方面药物阻隔，身为alpha的尊严也绝不允许他的omega感受不到他的存在。</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯有点粗暴的拽开了莱亚的衣服，将他按倒在床上咬住了已经硬起来的乳尖，果不其然听到了莱亚的尖叫，却越发刺激了塞卡利斯的神经，甚至连空出来的一侧胸口也被他反复揉到充血泛红。</p>
<p>　　莱亚咿咿呀呀地叫着，下意识地挺起腰将胸口往塞卡利斯的嘴里送，光是被玩弄乳头的快感就快把他逼得高潮，在裤子被扯下来时也顺从地张开腿，淌水的后穴很快就晕湿了一块床褥。</p>
<p>　　“下面……屁股里面也想要，少爷……”</p>
<p>　　莱亚无意识地叫出了原本在伊修加德时他对塞卡利斯的称呼，那包含情欲的呼喊更是触及到了塞卡利斯对他最初的爱慕之心。</p>
<p>　　如果不是当初在一次酒宴遇到了在做侍应生的莱亚，听到这个乖顺的猫魅软软地叫自己一声“塞卡利斯少爷”，他也不会轻易地就被莱亚身上那一股薄荷的味道吸引，甚至到了非要娶回家的地步，尽管这份爱慕之心一度被他贪玩享乐的心态蒙蔽，好在现在又有了挽回的余地。</p>
<p>　　莱亚无意间拽了一下塞卡利斯的头发，也让他重新回过神，空出了两只手交替揉着肉感十足的屁股挤出更多的淫液。</p>
<p>　　“一会儿就给你，乖，先扩张。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚吸了吸鼻子，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着塞卡利斯说道，“但是前面涨得难受……”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯再次咽下口水，拼命告诉自己不能太鲁莽，也只好往下挪了挪，张嘴含住了莱亚的肉棒。</p>
<p>　　莱亚爽得抓紧了塞卡利斯的头发，双腿打着颤夹住了塞卡利斯的脑袋，每次被吮吸的时候都会尖叫着把腿夹得更紧，然后才慢慢放松下来，却已经是快要到了忍耐的边缘，最终射在了塞卡利斯嘴里，身子就已经软得像是没有骨头了一样。</p>
<p>　　莱亚很久没有解决过生理问题了，精液都格外浓稠，眼神涣散开来久久不能回神，但塞卡利斯已经又开始把手伸向后穴，修长的手指被穴口溢出的清液蹭湿，轻而易举地就能把两根手指都插到到底，稍微一勾就勾出了莱亚的无限娇喘。</p>
<p>　　“呜……”</p>
<p>　　“莱亚想不想再舒服一点？想就好好求求我。”</p>
<p>　　“想……少爷求求你了。”</p>
<p>　　如果是以前的莱亚此时肯定什么都不好意思说，而那时的塞卡利斯尚不懂得什么叫耐心哄劝，只是觉得莱亚太过无趣就很快移情别恋，如今看来塞卡利斯只觉得自己当初实在道行粗浅，居然都没有察觉到开发莱亚的价值。</p>
<p>　　这一小声请求一下子就满足了塞卡利斯的喜好，手指突然就撑开软穴，每一次深入都要碾过腺体，逼得莱亚哭叫起来，尾巴卷在塞卡利斯的手腕上张大了双腿。</p>
<p>　　“您慢一点……呜……一直弄会高潮的……”</p>
<p>　　“那就高潮给我看，我满意了就给你更多想要的。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯贴着莱亚的耳朵，压低声音诱导他的感官，他能感觉到在他说出这些话的时候莱亚的屁股已经开始缩紧，呼吸都已经急促到说不出话，直到浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，就连尾巴都绷直了，耳朵却向后贴在了头顶。</p>
<p>　　莱亚一下子就被手指操到干性高潮了，甚至有点敏感过头，塞卡利斯却乐在其中，不等他从高潮的余韵里回神就提枪上阵，一鼓作气操到深处，饱满的顶端顶上敏感的宫口，莱亚猝不及防地再次绞紧了后穴。</p>
<p>　　一上来就已经高潮了两次，接下来的情况只会变得更糟，莱亚被塞卡利斯死死按住后腰，像是要把一直以来的份都补上一样次次都是全根没入操到宫口上，莱亚已经只剩下哭喊了，却没有拒绝这么激烈的操干，反倒是把腿盘到塞卡利斯的腰上。</p>
<p>　　“少爷……少爷……”</p>
<p>　　“我在呢莱亚，我想再深一点，你想不想要？”</p>
<p>　　再深就是孕腔里了，但莱亚已经被情欲控制了思维，当他听到塞卡利斯这么说的时候就觉得孕腔里也有点酸痒难耐，便不计后果地点点头，抱着塞卡利斯的脖子用耳朵蹭着他的下巴。</p>
<p>　　“莱亚想要，少爷再深一点……”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯忍不住笑出来，刮了一下莱亚的鼻尖笑道，“傻猫，再深会怀孕的，怀上了可得跟我回伊修加德了。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚的嘴角耷拉下来，他不想思考那些复杂的问题，只知道塞卡利斯问了他却又不给他，便不依不饶地撒起了娇。</p>
<p>　　“你又骗我！我说想了你又不给我……”</p>
<p>　　一个“又”字让塞卡利斯有一瞬间愣神，但莱亚不给他多想的时间，锲而不舍地主动扭着屁股迎上去。</p>
<p>　　“给给给这就给，那之后可没有后悔的机会了哦！”</p>
<p>　　莱亚早就在他说给的时候夹紧了屁股，下一次深入时宫口就被顶开了一个小口，快感直冲头顶，莱亚满足地隔着肚子抚摸着屁股里的肉刃，尖叫着承受着高潮。</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯也顾不上考虑别的了，既然莱亚都松口了，现在他只想连莱亚的孕腔也一起干，在里面射满精液，现在宫口刚刚打开，里面的内腔是他尚未触及的领域，格外的柔嫩敏感，被粗长的性器一下子顶进去的时候，莱亚的肚皮都被撑起了一处。</p>
<p>　　现在顶端的一圈凸起在反复摩擦着宫口，而根部的青筋和血管又会压到腺体，莱亚已经被多重快感操到直翻眼睛，张大嘴巴吐着舌头拼命呼吸。</p>
<p>　　“坏掉了……脑子要坏掉了……舒服过头了……”</p>
<p>　　“喜欢吗莱亚？呼……偷偷高潮几次了？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚晃了晃脑袋，试图思考却最终放弃了思考。</p>
<p>　　“不知道，莱亚……被少爷干得一直高潮……呜，停不下来了……”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯亲了亲莱亚的眼睛，掐着他的腰一边做最后的冲刺一边哄劝道，“那我真的要射进去了哦，你可不许反悔，怀孕了就跟我回去。不答应我现在就拔出去。”</p>
<p>　　“不嘛！”莱亚立刻夹紧后穴，抓着塞卡利斯的肩膀不给他退出去的机会，“莱亚什么都答应您还不行吗……”</p>
<p>　　“答应我什么自己说出来。”</p>
<p>　　莱亚看了一眼塞卡利斯那副势在必得的样子，还是害羞了一下才结结巴巴地说，“少爷，射进来……莱亚，跟少爷回去。”</p>
<p>　　肉棒顶到了底，成结的根部压在腺体上，顶端抵在孕腔的内壁上射了出来，涌出的精液灌满了内腔，也把莱亚最后一次带向高潮，然后就两眼一翻昏死过去。</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯小心翼翼地退出来，大部分的精液都被合拢的宫口封在了里面等待着让莱亚受孕，只剩下少量被带出来的白浊从开合的穴口淌出来。</p>
<p>　　药效已经过了，莱亚也安分下来了，塞卡利斯心满意足地抱着莱亚去简单洗了个澡，两个人就这么赤身裸体着相拥而眠。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　敲门声粗鲁地吵醒了短暂的美梦，塞卡利斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时果然听到了门外传来了老板的咆哮。</p>
<p>　　“塞卡利斯！你他妈还不起床！你把老子的莱亚怎么样了啊！你会不会怜香惜玉一点啊！”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯的嘴角抽了抽瞥了一眼同样被吵醒却用被子蒙住头的莱亚，最终还是在老板破门而入之前穿上裤子溜了出去。</p>
<p>　　“看看你那个红光满面的样儿吧。”</p>
<p>　　老板不爽地翻了个白眼，塞卡利斯无奈地压低声音提醒道，“您喊的再大声一点，明天莱亚就得羞到从这个公寓里搬走。”</p>
<p>　　老板反应过来这句话的意思后不知道又嘀咕了些什么，想来也多半是些骂人的话，塞卡利斯也不恼，只是在他要推门进去前给拦住了。</p>
<p>　　“您都知道我们昨晚干什么了就别现在进去了啊，好歹让他歇一天吧。”</p>
<p>　　“他可以休息，你给老子过来上班！”老板交代完就气势汹汹地走了，留下塞卡利斯哭笑不得地摸了摸耳朵又钻回屋里。</p>
<p>　　莱亚还在用被子蒙着脑袋，只不过耳朵露在外面晃来晃去，薄薄的耳廓明显泛红，想来被子下面的那张脸现在也是红得厉害。塞卡利斯走过去隔着被子拍了拍，被子里的猫扭了一下却没有拉下被子。</p>
<p>　　“噗……”塞卡利斯忍不住笑了起来，莱亚僵硬了解更是连耳朵都缩了回去，过了好一会儿才憋出来了一句话。</p>
<p>　　“……不要笑了！”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯忍着笑意隔着被在他脑袋的位置亲了亲，压在他身上低声问道，“记得自己昨天说过什么吗？”</p>
<p>　　“……不记得了！”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯挑了挑眉，抓住被子作势要掀开，“那反正店长都让你放假了，再日你一次让你记起来也不是不行？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚死死地拽着被子连忙大喊“想起来了想起来了”，塞卡利斯这才肯松开手，拍了拍被子站了起来。</p>
<p>　　“那可得说话算数。”</p>
<p>　　就在塞卡利斯穿衣服的时候，莱亚忽然掀开被子坐起来，像是下定决心一般认真说道，“下一次我绝对不会再让你找到我了。”</p>
<p>　　塞卡利斯愣了一下才明白过来这句话的意思，也郑重其事地走过来单膝跪在床边，仰头看着莱亚牵起他的手在指尖轻轻亲吻。</p>
<p>　　“不会再有下一次了，莱亚，我们重新结婚吧，这次我会好好向你的朋友们发誓，可以答应我吗？”</p>
<p>　　莱亚犹豫了一下，忽然眯起眼睛抽出手露出了一个和老板有些相似的狡猾的微笑，凑到塞卡利斯的唇边咬了一口，看着他吃痛的样子轻哼了一声背对着他躺下。</p>
<p>　　“下次再说！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>